Belt installation tools are used to install power transmission belts on belt drive system pulleys without the need to otherwise adjust a pulley center of rotation. The tools typically allow installation of a belt by rotating the pulley during which the belt is tracked or guided onto the pulley.
A tool is known having a bent member projecting from a side of an arcuate body. An edge of the arcuate body bears upon a pulley side when in use. The bent member engages a belt bearing surface. The tool is shown in Ford® “Fitting Instructions”, frames 10, 11, 12, and 13, Part No. XXXXXXXX.
Also representative of the art is U.S. Pat. No. 2,499,173 to Taylor (1950) which discloses a guide device to be used for the application of an endless belt to a peripherally recessed sheave wheel.
What is needed is a belt installation tool having an angular member and cooperating lip for removeably attaching the tool to a pulley or damper. The present invention meets this need.